


Thanks, I hate it.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Mystreet - Aphmau, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Men Crying, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Parties, Platonic Cuddling, Touch-Averse Zane Ro'Meave, Transgender Male Zane Ro'Meave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: Zane let out a sigh, rubbing at the arch of his nose. He was stuck in the corner of the room, standing with a half empty red solo cup. Apparently, Garroth held a party without telling him, dragged him out of his room, and shoved a red cup into his hands.This was going to turn out absolutely wonderful, surely.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Kawaii~Chan/Katelyn, Zane Ro'Meave/Travis Valkrum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Thanks, I hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has made me revert back into my old phases and childhood. So, I wrote this. I haven't planned what I should do to continue it, but I'll try to post at least one chapter once a month.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Never Have I Ever is played, Zane and Travis, both in varying levels of intoxication, cuddle in Zane's room.

Just great.

Zane let out a sigh, rubbing at the arch of his nose. He was stuck in the corner of the room, standing with a half empty red solo cup. Apparently, Garroth held a party without telling him, dragged him out of his room, and shoved a red cup into his hands.

' _Thanks, I hate it_.' Zane thought, eyes narrowing as his grip tightened around the cup. He didn't like it here, it was crowded, loud, and smelled like sweat. Even his mask couldn't defend the horrible scent. 

Everyone was so close, it was fucking suffocating.

Zane sighed, standing up on the tips of his toes, trying to see over the crowds of people for an escape. Too much people. He still was too short, damn. Zane decided another option, walking around blindly until he reached the kitchen. He knows where the kitchen was, well, maybe. 

Zane took a step forward, brows furrowed as he glanced at the ground. He sucked in a deep breath, navigating through the crowd as fast as he could, ignoring how awful he felt when contact was made.

It was like bugs crawling under his skin, making him tense and close in on himself. The cup was closer to his chest now, almost touching. It makes him more aware. It makes him feel worse.

Suddenly, a hand reaches out and tugs on Zane's bicep, pulling him away from the crowd and into a different room. "Agh-!" Zane's eyes shot wide for a short second, forcing himself not to be so emotional-sounding. 

Stop touching, stop touching, stop touching-

He tugged his arm away once the person stopped, glaring at them.

"Oh, come on, baby bro! Lighten up!" Garroth let a small pout drift onto his face. "I know how you don't like crowds and stuff, and I noticed how you looked like a lost puppy! So I got you out of the sea of people, like a hero!"

Zane only rolled his eyes, glancing at the floor. They were both in the kitchen now, where it was quiet and less people were there. Amazing. "Whatever, that doesn't give you a reason to touch me." He set the cup down onto the kitchenette's island, keeping his eyes trained on it.

"Aww, you know I love you!" Garroth gave him a grin, "Oh, Aphmau! Hi!" He waved.

"Hey, guys!" Aphmau appeared, along with Aaron. Both of them were holding each others' hands, fingers locked together securely. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." Zane said bluntly, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

Garroth chuckled, "We were just talking. We should do something! Together! Like a game!"

"A game?" Aaron quirked an eyebrow, "What kind of game, exactly?"

"Never Have I Ever!" Aphmau raised her free hand, smile big and bright. "We should play that!"

"Okay! I'll go get the others, and we'll meet up back in here and then play!" Garroth turned, disappearing into the almost never ending crowd. 

Zane let out a groan, everyone was going to be drunk as hell. He crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against his bicep. This was going to be an entire shitshow.

* * *

Kawaii~Chan giggled, “Kawaii~Chan thinks this is going to be fun!” She, along with all of the others sat around the island in bar stool chairs, each of them having a shot-sized red cup in front of them.

“Of course it’s gonna be fun!” Aphmau said, “Everyone knows the rules, right?”

Katelyn murmured, “Of course we all know the rules.” Cradling the cup between her fingers.

“Who should start?” Laurance asked, glancing at Garroth.

“Me,” Lucinda raised her cup, getting the group's attention. 

“Go ahead!” Aphmau gave her a thumbs up.

“Never have I ever… Gotten stitches before.” Lucinda said, setting her cup down.

Katelyn, Kawaii~Chan, and Zane took a shot of alcohol. “Bleh-” Kawaii~Chan stuck her tongue out, not used to the taste.

“I didn’t know you had stitches before,” Travis looked at Zane, “How’d you get hurt?” He asked, brows raising as he leaned forward ever so slightly.

“It's none of your damn business.” Zane muttered, narrowing his eyes as he studied his cup. Travis blinked in confusion, while Garroth only chuckled and looked to the side.

“Okay- I’ll go next!” Garroth changed the attention towards him, “Never have I ever jumped from a roof.”

Laurance was the first to take a shot, before Travis did. Zane tried before, just to see what would happen, but he opted out.

“Why’d you guys jump off of roofs?” Aphmau asked, raising a brow. 

Travis let out a short laugh, grin stretched across his eyes. It didn’t reach his eyes. “Impulse.”

“Uh, it was a dare from a friend.” Laurance mumbled, pausing for a second or two before rubbing the back of his neck. It was a clear lie, Zane could tell.

Katelyn spoke up, “Alright, never have I ever been caught sneaking into a movie.” 

Aphmau, Kawaii~Chan, and Travis took a shot.

“Man, you guys must suck if you got caught.” Katelyn chuckled.

“Never have I ever been trapped in an elevator.” Aaron said, chin resting in his palm while his elbow was perched on top of the counter.

Lucinda was the only one to took a shot, “It was at a mall and the power went out.”

“Were you stuck with anyone there?” Travis asked, “Was it a boy?”

With a roll of her eyes, Lucinda ignored him.

“Never have I ever worked at a fast-food restaurant!” Aphmau contributed.

Travis, Garroth, and Katelyn took a shot. 

“Did you guys work at McDonalds?” Kawaii~Chan asked.

“I did! It was horrible,” Travis answered, “The kids there were racist, too.”

“Eww…” Kawaii~Chan said, “Kawaii~Chan doesn’t like racism! It’s bad!” 

Laurence hummed, “Hm… Never have I ever been awake for two days straight or more.”

Zane and Kawaii~Chan were the only ones to take a shot this round. 

“You two can stay awake for that long?” Aaron pressed his lips into a flat line, brows furrowed ever so slightly in concern.

“Yeah! Sometimes Kawaii~Chan has these big sugar rushes!” She giggled. Zane didn’t respond, he wanted to leave, but if he did the others would become suspicious or worse- think he’s a horrible person for leaving.

“Never had I ever dyed my hair a crazy color,” Travis said.

“Wow, really?” Katelyn asked almost sarcastically.

“You did before, in high school.” Aphmau said, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. “It was this neon green! And you got detention because of it!”

“It wasn’t crazy in his eyes, apparently.” Zane said, narrowing his eyes.

“Never have Kawaii~Chan ever made money on the street! Like play a guitar or something!” 

Aaron and Laurance took a shot without hesitation, while Zane took one after a second or two. 

“Oo! What did you guys do?” Kawaii~Chan asked, eyes bright in excitement.

“Played the violin, I was _horrible_ ,” Laurance chuckled.

Aaron shrugged, “I used to have a couple of friends and we’d play some instruments. We didn’t get a lot of money, but it was fun to do.”

The group looked at Zane, expecting an answer from him. Zane swallowed, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact. All of this attention made him want to curl in a pathetic ball. He didn’t want this. “Do I really have to say?”

“Yes! Now spit it out,” Aphmau said jokingly, although it didn’t sound like one to Zane.

The emo sighed, “I sang and did the guitar. There, happy?” He arched a brow.

“Woah, you know how to play the guitar?” Lucinda asked, “You can like, serenade someone with it.” 

“Ooo!” Kawaii~Chan grinned.

“How good are you at singing? When’s the last time you sang?” Aphmau asked, tilting her head.

Zane frowned, although the other’s couldn’t see because of his mask. “I’m horrible at singing, stop aski-”

“He’s amazing at singing!” Garroth said, sitting straight in his seat, “He stopped after high school, though, I don’t know why. Hey… Why did you stop, baby bro?”

“Stop calling me ‘baby bro’,” Zane narrowed his eyes, hearing his heart beat quicken and become more prominent didn’t make him feel better. “And stop asking questions. Can we just get over this already?” 

“Fine, fine,” Garroth pouted, “It’s your turn!”

“...Never have I ever accidentally said ‘I love you’ to someone, there.” 

Kawaii~Chan, Aphmau, Lucinda, and Travis took a shot. Wonderful.

* * *

Zane was quite drunk, his actions were delayed, his balance slightly off, and he was prone to crying. Kawaii~Chan was asleep, forehead leaning against the island as she softly snored. Travis was swaying side to side, humming some song while Lucinda and Katelyn were talking and laughing.

Laurance and Garroth had started making out at some point, the group cheering them on before the two had walked upstairs. Aphmau and Aaron went home once Aphmau was too drunk to continue the game, saying their respective goodbyes. That was when Kawaii~Chan had blacked out, apparently she had too much to drink, even when she didn’t seem that drunk. 

“Zane, Zane, Zane!” Travis slipped into the seat next to the emo, “How are you? I’d say I’m pretty good right now, I’m all fuz-fuzzy!” He giggled, “I think I drank too much, but oh well!”

Zane blinked slowly, opening his mouth before closing it. “Hi. I’m… Zane. Yeah.” 

“Hi! Hello! Yes, you are Zane! Very Zane!” Travis laughed, patting Zane on the shoulder. “Hey, hey, hey, how come earlier y-you said that you got stitches? What happened?”

“What?” Zane’s face was blank, tilting his head to the side. Normally, he would pull away from the touch, but he was too drunk to process that he was even being touched.

“Stitches! Y’know?”

“Oh. Oh, yeah.” Zane licked his lips, “Yeah, that. I-I uh, surgery.” 

“Surgery? What kind?”

Okay, Zane wasn’t too drunk to start spitting out some random bullshit that had happened before. “Travis, I’m sweepy.” He murmured, his ears had started to hurt because someone started to play some music. “I wanna go…” 

“Go? Go where?” Travis asked, “Tell me whereee!”

“M’room, wanna go there.” Zane mumbled, huffing. “You’re loud…”

“Oh-! Sorry, hehe-” Travis pulled his hand away from Zane’s shoulder, “Okay! Let’s go to your room,” He hooked his pinkie with Zane’s, pulling him out of his seat as he stood up. Zane let out a small squeak, blinking.

“Which one’s your room?” Travis asked, starting to walk up the stairs with Zane behind him. Lucinda and Katelyn started after them, before going back to conversing with each other.

Zane shrugged, “Mm…” Once they were in the hallway, he pointed to a door. Travis led him inside, not caring to look around as he sat on the bed. 

Zane pulled back the covers on his bed, slipping under them and looking at Travis expectantly. Travis tugged his t-shirt off, throwing it onto the floor without care. “Wh-What are you doing?” Zane raised a brow.

Travis shrugged, “Takin’ off my shirt, what?” He laid down, under the sheets now next to Zane. “Cuddle?”

Zane nodded, wrapping his arms around Travis before slipping easily into sleep. Travis slept a moment or two later, snoring.

  
  



End file.
